


Ловитесь, монстры, большие и маленькие

by Chirsine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirsine/pseuds/Chirsine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда дети сбегают сражаться с монстрами, никого не спросив, родителям остается только укуриться с горя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ловитесь, монстры, большие и маленькие

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2012 на Diary.ru
> 
> Предупреждения: тентакли, вещества  
> Примечание: использование элементов канона "Пиратов Карибского моря"  
> Задание на спецквест: "Пираты Карибского моря"

— На абордаж! — ревет на улице пьяный Куросаки Иссин и с разбегу налетает на двери магазина.

Урахара Киске едва-едва успевает одну створку отодвинуть, чтобы неминуемое столкновение с рифами обошлось меньшими повреждениями.

Куросаки Иссин не пьяный — он накурился. Урахара это замечает по расширившимся зрачкам, не реагирующим на свет лампы в прихожей, и тому, как текуче-плавно Иссина сносит к прилавку.

С прилавком и партией гиконганов со вкусом клубники Урахара успевает мысленно попрощаться за несколько секунд до того, как раздается треск.

— Свалил, паршивец, — доносится из груды битого стекла и щепок. — Опять свалил! Масаки на него нет, ох, мамочка не одобрила бы!

Киске присаживается рядом на корточки. Иссин только что с улицы, из-под дождя, весь мокрый и окосевший из-за того, что как следует дунул.

Но помнящий, что сын в опасности.

Накурившийся из-за того, что сын снова в опасности.

От него несет сладковатым дымом, перечно-острой решимостью и кисловатым запахом страха.

— Ичиго взял с собой амулет?

Иссин шитую тряпочку с травами дарил Масаки, Масаки потом передаривала ему обратно. Теперь амулет кочует из рук в руки между отцом и сыном.

А сделал его Урахара: почти сотню лет назад для себя и Йоруичи, чтобы в первое время на грунте не теряться.

— Не взял, — сопит Иссин, сверля потолок обиженным взглядом.

— Значит, мы местоположение отследить не сможем. А удостоверение шинигами?

— Тоже не взял.

— Значит, и Готей отследить не сможет.

Иссин веселеет, хватается за протянутую руку и встает. Его все еще сильно ведет влево, на Урахару, пока они добираются до внутренних комнат.

— Вот же паршивец! Только вернулся, живой, здоровый, и к чертям ее, эту силу шинигами… Опять свалил, — неразборчиво бормочет Иссин Киске в затылок и наваливается всем весом. — Ну как так, а?

Куросаки Ичиго победил Айзена. Проспал без силы сначала месяц, а потом без мозгов — Урахара не представляет, как в здравом уме и трезвой памяти можно отказывать себе в том, кто ты есть на самом деле — еще полтора года.

Куросаки Ичиго победил Гинджо Кууго. Не проспал и недели, как снова сбежал по таинственным духовным делам с друзьями. А отец его — родной, который зачал, вырастил, одел, накормил, в школу послал, подзатыльников и пинков надавал, силу шинигами по наследству передал, Айзена помог побить, сливаться с занпакто научил, а потом еще силу вернул и шинигами на помощь привел — отец-то остался.

Нервно курить.

И накурился так, что за дымом никак разобрать не получается: чью заначку Иссин безутешно потрошил — свою, подарочную Тессая, неподарочную Йоруичи, опасную для жизни Урахары или сыновью?

Или все сразу.

— Киске, а чего нас так шатает?

Шатает их под весом Иссина ровнехонько в ближайшую стену.

— Вот это качка, Киске, мы прямо как на корабле!.. В отпуск хочу. На море. Без Готея. В другой мир, — булькает над ухом Иссин. — Докинь меня, а? Как выпишу Ичиго отцовский пендаль, так сразу и закинь, ладно? Можно даже нас с ним обоих. Лучше еще и малышек Карин и Юзу к нам. И тебя с твоими мелкими. Семейный пикник будет, а?

Урахара докидывает его только до футона. А потом, приоткрыв окна, чтобы посвежее было, сам опускается рядом — веером обмахивать. И держать, если вдруг что.

— Хорошо пошло, — довольно лыбится Иссин, — аж ходуном все ходит. С практики в медицинском так не накуривался — вот там-то на дежурствах мы чего только не потребляли… Киске, так что там с другим миром, а? — он настойчиво дергает за рукав косоде.

— Вы же везде побывать успели, Куросаки-сан, куда дальше-то?

Снаружи льет как из ведра, и шум капель, стучащих по стеклам и крыше, наводит на мысли о морском шторме.

Полупустая комната очень похожа на трюм.

— Туда, где море, Киске. Песок, ракушки, отмели. Лежать под солнцем, чтобы волны накатывали.

— На корабле плавать? Хотите быть капитаном какого-нибудь фрегата? — Урахара щурится, пряча улыбку за веером.

— Нахрен капитана, — отмахивается Иссин. Руку так и не опускает — растопыривает пятерню, будто загребая что-то в воздухе, как в воде, как в морском иле. — В жопу это твое капитанство, устал, — добавляет он неожиданно тихо и серьезно. — Как будто и не уходил никуда. Никогда не уходил.

За окном все разом тонет в белом мареве, а потом окна и, кажется, весь дом перетряхивает от раскатов грома.

Лампочка лопается, и становится совсем темно.

Так гулко и тихо, что уже не трюм корабля — сухое и теплое брюхо подводного монстра, спящего в глубокой и темной расселине.

Урахара на всякий случай распахивает окна шире — Иссин уже надышал так, что тени, в редких отсветах грозы проползающие по стенам, похожи на гигантские водоросли.

— Нет, Киске, на корабле плавать будешь ты. Поведешь своих людей за какой-нибудь ерундой, дающей бессмертие, и будешь за ней гоняться…

— Почему же сразу ерундой?

— Чтобы потом сказать, что полмира угробил из-за ерунды, — легко отвечает Иссин. — Как же нас качает-то, Киске! Ну и буря разыгралась в этот раз.

И достает из кармана мятый кулек.

— Куросаки-сан, вам уже хватит на сегодня, — Урахара наклоняется над ним и настойчиво тянет из пальцев самокрутку.

— Э, нет, Киске, как в такую погоду да без хорошего курева? Ром и табак, только ром и табак!

Рома у них нет, табака в свернутой трубкой бумажке — тоже, но с Иссином бесполезно спорить. Слишком обижен на сына за то, что тот сбежал.

Слишком обижен на себя из-за того, что вовремя его не удержал.

Может быть, даже в чем-то обижен на Урахару, садящегося рядом и подпирающего подбородок рукой. За Хогиоку. За Айзена. За Йоруичи.

За последние двадцать лет.

За Ичиго, сбежавшего от семьи и отцовского прошлого к Пустым.

У них друг к другу длинный счет.

Иссин щелкает пальцами, высекая огненное кидо, и затягивается.

— Так кем же вы будете, Куросаки-сан, если не капитаном?

— Злым морским монстром, — выдыхает он сизым, сосново-хвойным и йодно-медным дымом. — Кракеном буду. С щупальцами и присосками. И утяну твой корабль на дно, Киске, так что со своей ерундой и бессмертием вы обломаетесь еще в самом начале. И вообще, что ты тут мрачной рожей отсвечиваешь мне? Держи, — и протягивает Урахаре полыхающую в темноте подожженным кончиком самокрутку. — Затягивайся. Слышишь, как шумит?

Шумит пока только за окном: дождь, редко-редко проезжающие по дороге машины, выкрученный до предела громкости телевизор в соседнем доме.

И стены покачиваются. Водоросли-тени, щупальца-тени и отблески-присоски.

— Так вот почему вы говорили об отмели.

— Море, Киске, для старого монстра лучше моря только целый океан. Ты слышал о Черных кораблях?

Теперь шумит и у Урахары в голове: накатывающими волнами, грозой за окном, далеким подземным гулом. Давит сила — древняя, пьяная, и добрая только потому, что сегодня ей так пожелалось. Клонит к полу, к земле, неожиданно оказывается очень сложно удерживать равновесие даже сидя, и Урахара опускается на пол рядом с Иссином.

Доски теплые, смолистые. Палуба.

Сложенная в несколько раз панамка под головой не делает их мягче.

А Иссин вспоминает прошлые жизни. Те, которые перерождение должно было стереть подчистую, но цепкая память подводной махины вовремя выпустила присоски на щупальцах и не отдала ничего.

Куросаки Иссин вспоминает Черные корабли и американцев под предводительством коммодора Мэтью Перри, Сонно Джои и тренировочный центр военно-морских сил в Кобе.

— А про Мэри Рид и Энн Бонни слышал, Киске? Вот же огонь-бабы были! — Иссин ухмыляется широко, живо и так похабно-радостно, что Урахаре становится неловко. Даже сквозь одолевающие дым и дурман. Даже в темноте. — Ух, дочери Калипсо!

Воды Карибского моря прозрачные, соленые и теплые. Коралловые рифы, островки, и не протолкнуться от кораблей под флагом Веселого Роджера. Пиратские клады. Хитрые штучки — карты и компасы, чаши бессмертия и сундуки с тайным дном, скрытым измерением — которые так любят в кидо-отряде.

Урахара смутно догадывается, кто мог быть Дэйви Джонсом — бородатым, вечно поддатым, всем в ракушках и со щупальцами в бороде. Провожатым для душ моряков.

Почти догадался, кем могла быть Калипсо.

Иссин всех их знает еще до того, как сам пришел в Готей. У монстров свой закрытый клуб.

— А про Скидбладнир слышал, Киске?

Они еще раз передают друг другу самокрутку — новую, старая уже прогорела вся, — и Урахаре в лицо дышат морозным холодом северные берега. Тонкая корочка льда на мелководье, драккары, щиты на бортах и весла.

Клады тогда тоже были. И разбойные корабли, налетающие как шторм. И девы, забирающие павших воинов — суровые, мрачные, с косами толщиной в руку. И Хель с волосами смолисто-черными и заплетаемыми вперед.

Капитаны тоже иногда берут отпуск в Мир живых — отпуск берут от Готей 13, отпуск от душ не взять никогда.

Куросаки Иссин больше не говорит ничего. Не спрашивает, знал ли, слышал, помнил или встречал Урахара подводных чудовищ, которым давным-давно поклонялись в Мире живых. Он вспоминает сам.

И теперь-то Урахара отлично понимает, откуда в Куросаки Ичиго все это: морская вода в венах, шум прибоя в голове и шквальный ветер, рвущий на нем футболку.

Дети чудовищ другими и не бывают.

Урахара думает, Масаки прожила слишком долго — для жены древнего подводного монстра, который спал в самых глубоких расселинах и грелся под солнцем на отмелях еще до начала всех времен.

Куросаки Масаки жила долго, счастливо, нарожала своему монстру трех очаровательных осьминожек и умерла, защищая одного из них.

Достойная смерть.

Недостойная глупость — для хитрого Пустого-Удильщика, который приманивал маленького рыжего монстренка. Сначала давил на жалость, а потом — на узы и память. Потом попытался надавить на слабость и страх.

И в итоге нарвался на монстра-отца.

— Киске, вот вытащишь ты его опять за собой, и что дальше? — задумчиво спрашивает монстр-отец.

Урахара чувствует это: они снова вернулись на дно, под толщу воды, в теплое и сухое брюхо спящего монстра. Вокруг скелеты от мелких рыбешек, от мелких людишек и крупных кораблей — высохшие кости и окостеневшее дерево так похожи друг на друга, что их почти не отличить.

Монстр-отец скурил за вечер столько, что у него под сомкнутыми веками должно звездное небо каруселью вертеться.

А он все беспокоится о сыне.

Урахаре холодно и жестко на голом полу. Затылок наливается тяжестью. И подташнивает, как когда-то в лабораториях Двенадцатого, как перед самым важным в его жизни открытием — после бессонных ночей, затекшей спины, слезящихся глаз и забитой неудачными образцами камеры сжигания отходов.

— Не втягивай ты Ичиго опять, а?

— Вдруг не сдержите его на этот раз? — Урахара поворачивается на бок, кладет руку под голову и разглядывает в темноте опухшее иссиново ухо.

Красное, раздувшееся, с налипшими на него жесткими прядями волос.

Целое ухо целого монстра.

Узнал бы Куроцучи Маюри — зарыдал бы от счастья. И весь отряд следом за ним.

Узнал бы Куросаки Ичиго — такого пинка дал бы отцу, что никакой опыт сотни перерождений и жизни на дне океанском не спас.

Узнала бы Куросаки Масаки — выразительно посмотрела бы на мужа и неодобрительно покачала головой.

А монстр-муж просто так, по-своему, бережет осьминожек. Задавливает своей силой дочек, чтобы в них не проснулся его морской ген. Ограничивает силу сына, чтобы ген в нем не раскрылся еще сильнее, солонее и зеленее — бесконечное множество щупалец Кракена, восемь щупалец у сыночка, близок к отцу — чем у Иссина.

— Вдруг сам не сдержусь, Киске. Что тогда делать будем?

Ручных монстров у Урахары еще не водилось. Ручная девочка-тапок, покорные лабораторные крысы и личные капитаны-вайзарды — были.

Ручной командир кидо-отряда, неприручаемая в принципе женщина-кошка, личный Хогиоку и свой собственный злодей тоже были.

Ручных Кракенов Урахара еще не видел. И травку с ними не курил.

— Что же мне тогда делать, Куросаки-сан?

Иссин резко садится и смотрит на Урахару через плечо. Собранный — ни следа дурмана в глазах, — и какой-то весь сгорбленный.

— Ты знаешь, что происходит, Киске. Кто приходил к Главнокомандующему и что они обещали сделать с Готеем. Все твои сейчас сидят в подвале, у гарганты, и ловят сигналы из Уэко Мундо по всплескам рейреку, — устало говорит Иссин. — Тессай высчитывает, где безопаснее всего переждать. Так забери Ичиго и девочек с собой, и валите. Спасайте Пустых, остатки Эспады, добивайте мелких квинси — тех, которые послабее. Или просто песок ройте. Делай что хочешь, Киске, но дети должны быть там.

Трех осьминожек — в самое безопасное на свете место. Даже если там чужие аванпосты.

Осьминожкам нельзя в Общество Душ — им там придется повзрослеть и выпустить присоски. А если шинигами любят такояки к саке?

Осьминожкам нельзя оставаться среди обычных, живых людей — их слишком просто найти. Кто знает, вдруг квинси любят сушеных осьминогов к пиву?

— В Уэко Мундо? Не в Обществе Душ? — уточняет Урахара. — А если Ичиго захочет уйти?

— Тогда запри в гарганте, — прерывает его Куросаки Иссин и только горбится сильнее.

Если столкнутся все три мира, им безопаснее будет отсидеться на изнанке.

Страшный папа-морское-чудовище должен предать своих осьминожек, чтобы спасти их.

— А что будете делать вы, Куросаки-сан?

Любопытство Урахары стоило ему посмертия в Обществе Душ. Айзену оно стоило свободы. Куросаки Ичиго — его силы.

Куроцучи Маюри — рассудка.

Куросаки Иссину — его отмелей, его подводных расселин, его кораблей, команд, отряда, жены. И почти стоит его трогательных, смешных осьминожек.

Урахара знает это и догадывается, как задобрить Кракена, чтобы тот не тронул его корабль и людей. Не только безопасностью детишек.

Он даже не удивляется, когда чужой реяцу вжимает в пол так, что доски и кости хрустят. Ребра, позвоночник.

Давление такое, что дышать тяжело.

В глазах темнеет и в носу хлюпает кровью. Наверняка сосуды в глазах тоже полопались.

Урахара представляет, как он сейчас выглядит со стороны, и глухо смеется — тяжело. С кашлем, с присвистом, на грудь все еще давит.

Давит здоровое щупальце, припечатавшееся присосками к коже за воротом косоде, сдавившее шею и нерешительно водящее самым кончиком по губам.

— Угадай, что я буду делать, Киске.

Он не хочет угадывать. Он хочет увидеть монстра.

А монстр безо всякого выражения смотрит на него через плечо, и материализовавшаяся реяцу с влажным звуком подползает к Урахаре с разных сторон.

Любопытство может стоить ему жизни — этими же щупальцами Кракен тянулся к недосягаемой луне и разочарованно бил по ее отражению на воде.

Энгецу, Режущая луна.

Режущий луну.

Полыхающая сине-зеленым реяцу освещает комнату лучше загорающихся снаружи молний.

Без любопытства не было бы экспериментов с гигаями и Адскими бабочками. Хогиоку. Двенадцатого отряда. Может быть, и всего Общества Душ.

Без любопытства древний монстр так и спал бы себе на дне, а не лапал, забираясь под одежду, извивающимися щупальцами последнюю надежду своих детей на спасение.

Урахара Киске прекрасно знает, что запросить в обмен на свои услуги.

Первое щупальце проталкивается в рот и елозит туда-сюда по языку, пока другие — тоньше и мельче, — пробираются в рукава и штанины. Следы от присосок ноют и жгутся свежими синяками, почти похожи на засосы.

Урахаре смешно до невозможности, но во рту у него здоровое щупальце, предусмотрительно не лезущее дальше в горло, а в фундоши хозяйничают другие. Перебирают мягкие, слегка вьющиеся волосы в паху, сжимаются-разжимаются кольцами вокруг мошонки и наливающегося кровью члена. Кончик одного трет головку, два других тыкаются в соски.

Урахара поощряющее мычит — трахающего щупальцами-реяцу Кракена у него еще не было. Ни в одной из жизней. Обидно не узнать и не попробовать до того, как весь мир сковырнется.

Обидно не увидеть, как наблюдающий за ним монстр тянет язычок молнии на ширинке и забирается рукой себе за резинку трусов. Дрочащие Кракены Урахаре тоже еще не встречались.

К щупальцам добавляются новые — толстые и тонкие, с присосками и без. Обвивают руки, проскальзывают снизу-вверх, пробираясь по позвоночнику. И подхватывают под коленями, разводя ноги.

Самое здоровое щупальце, самое первое, неторопливо сползает вниз, оставляя за собой влажный след. Его место сразу же занимают другие — Кракен предостерегает от ненужных разговоров, — щекотно трутся об язык и небо, пока то, первое, скользит между ягодиц. Приноравливается.

Иссин сидит, широко расставив ноги и опираясь рукой позади себя. Подвешенному над полом Урахаре хорошо видно, как двигается его ладонь. Как катится градом пот по лицу, и рот, полный острых желтых зубов кривится в довольной ухмылке.

Урахара поймал Кракена. А Кракен приплыл к нему и поймался сам — в обмен на жизнь детей-осьминожек и возможность ненадолго снова стать собой, вспомнить родное дно.

Щупальце еще раз тыкается кончиком в копчик — похоже на поцелуй-укус, — а потом сползает ниже и, сжав все присоски, ввинчивается внутрь.

Урахара снова мычит — на этот раз от боли. Кракен его не слушает — он вспоминает прежние деньки, вспоминает, как рвал пополам не людей, а целые корабли.

Щупальца скользят вперед-назад, сжимаются и разжимаются, их все больше — Урахара весь под ними. Как будто застрял в постоянно сокращающейся глотке огромного… монстра.

Под водой, глубоко и далеко от поверхности слышен только мерный стук огромного, как весь магазинчик товаров для шинигами, сердца. Кажется, все подстраивается под него — дождь, раскаты грома, движения щупалец и сердцебиение самого Урахары.

В какой-то момент — вечность проходит, целая вечность, отсчитываемая чужим сердцем, — щупальца сжимаются. Снаружи: стискивая Урахару в смертельный захват, присасываясь к коже в полную силу. Внутри: проталкиваясь так глубоко, как только возможно, растягивая и распирая, доверху заполняя соленой морской водой, как утопленника.

Кракен тяжело вздыхает — встряхивает весь дом, всю улицу, всю Каракуру, под которой он спит, — а потом опускает Урахару на пол, подбирая все щупальца.

Наступает оглушающая тишина.

И тогда Урахаре — оставшемуся одному, голым, на холодном полу и совершенно пустому — кажется, что его разрывает пополам. Выворачивает наизнанку.

Перед глазами полыхает не звездное небо, а подводная бездна с мелкими светящимися рыбешками.

— Урахара-доно, — Тессай, откашлявшись и выждав некоторое время, отодвигает перегородку, — со мной связались фрасьоны бывшей Трес Эспады. Им нужна помощь.

Иссин сидит рядом вполоборота. Поджав под себя ногу и подперев рукой подбородок, с глубокомысленным видом рассматривает узор на перегородках.

Урахара лежит на футоне, касаясь его коленом. Одетый. С гудящей головой, противной сухостью во рту — как наждаком проехались, — и слезящимися глазами.

Кажется, он отключился, когда в дело пошла четвертая самокрутка. Такую забористую дрянь они и с Йоруичи не курили в лучшие дни своей молодости.

Дождь давно кончился, а в комнате так задымлено, что даже распахнутые окна не помогают.

— Ты ведь уже знаешь, что я собираюсь сделать, да, Киске? — Иссин скашивает на него глаза, когда Тессай уходит.

В отсветах фар проезжающей за окном машины его тень разрастается по стенам и вспучивается щупальцами.

Урахара знает, что будет делать он сам, когда рыжий осьминожка решит, что обязательно должен всех спасти еще раз.

— Мы покажем им монстра, Куросаки-сан.

Иногда этот мир просто не нужно спасать.


End file.
